


Forgiveness

by bluestargirl6 (pressdbtwnpages)



Category: The OC
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-15
Updated: 2004-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:17:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressdbtwnpages/pseuds/bluestargirl6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set during "The Proposal".</p>
    </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Set during "The Proposal".

_"I'm going to go away. Give things a chance to be normal for you. Because I know as long as I'm here, they won't..."_

And give you time to love me again, because I love you Marissa.

Not just because you're beautiful. Or because we have history. I love you for you.

I love you because you are fun and sweet and caring. Because you are loyal. Because you forgive. Because you are trusting, and innocent, and... not. Not at all. I love you because you are fragile and strong and stubborn. I love you because it's so easy to love you.

Not for Ryan maybe, because he doesn't understand what makes you tick and he wishes that he did. I love you for being a challenge to Ryan. Me? I don't understand you either, but I kind of like it. I love that you're a mystery.

I know I messed up with you. I screwed us up again and again. I thought with my dick instead of my heart, 'cause that's what teenage boys do, and I lost you. Twice. Which is once more than I have an excuse for. Twice. It makes me think I don't deserve to have you. I know I don't have the right to ask you to take me back, to love me again. But you're a forgiving person, so...


End file.
